Wish of the Shikon
by CubStyxx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha. Two hearts that are young, one broken and another innocent. Can they make it back to Bone Eater's Well as lover and friends without having someone else destoy their fragile hearts? InuXkags.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "Okay, here is the first chapter in the first sequel. Enjoy!"_

Awakening

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up." Kagome moaned low in her throat and opened her eyes to see a face she knew so well. Boyish in nature with pointed white dog ears and golden eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" She sat up abruptly and moaned as the pain hit her hard. She felt Inuyasha's hand on the small of her back and another on her stomach, supporting her. "My friends. Where are they?"

"Who, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her with a confused look.

"Kimari, Anya, and Noa. We came into the past from the present by the well and then we were attacked by a giant octopus demon. He managed to snatch all of us up but I was the first one he let go of." Inuyasha listened and then frowned.

"Noa, the same one that demanded I never call her a wench again?" Kagome nodded and moaned as the pain in her head doubled. "Kagome, lay back down. I'll see if I can smell anyone of your friends." Kagome agreed and laid back down.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Noa is a wolf demon, Kimari is a kitsune, and Anya is a mage." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Friends with demons from your time."

"And a mage." Kagome added and Inuyasha gave her a small smile. When he smiled, it always took her breath away but this time he noticed it.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kagome said with a soft smile. Then suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Inuyasha allowed it and then his eyes widened as she kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, something he had never felt before raced through his veins. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. He moaned at the taste of her and she responded greedily. He teased her lips with his tongue and finally, she moaned and he took his chance.

His tongue plunged into her mouth and she stiffened. He paused for a moment and she relaxed. He tasted her and she teased his tongue with her own. She tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. He tasted like wild fire and smoky air. Their tongues dueled for a few more minutes and then reluctantly, he pulled back.

"Inuyasha?" He looked down at Kagome.

"I'm sorry that I pushed it that far." Kagome gave him a soft smile.

"You didn't, though I wouldn't mind be held right at the moment." Inuyasha sent her a smile and then laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She snuggled into his embrace and he relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"I didn't look for your friends." He said after a moment. Kagome sighed.

"Their not here. They would have found me by now and I always know when their near." Inuyasha heard those words and nodded his acceptance. "Where is Sango and the others?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and then replied,

"Miroku, Sango, and Kelaila are looking for a way to free Kohaku from his spell and the runt is with some relatives in the South." Kagome nodded and then, to his amazement, fell asleep. Inuyasha watched her for a few moments and then he sighed.

He had thought that he would love Kikyo but he had never loved her. Not like he loved Kagome. He was always worried that she might do something drastic if he ever responded to his own emotions and so he had said nothing even though he had fallen in love with her the first time he had met her. Pinned to the tree and she was pinned to him. He sighed again as he thought back. As soon as he had realized that she 

wasn't Kikyo, he had fallen in love with her. He looked down at her sleeping face and knew that he would never give her up to any man. He wanted her and she seemed to want him.

"Inuyasha, why are you thinking so hard?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"Just remembering when I fell in love with you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Kagome blushed brilliant red. "I probably shouldn't have said that." He said while looking away and his ears pinned firmly to his head. Kagome laughed at him and he gave her another smile.

"You love me, huh?" He nodded and she smiled, "Good, 'cause I love you too." She went back to sleep and he wondered at how such an innocent person could love someone like himself. He put all of his thoughts aside and nestled his head in her black hair. He closed his golden eyes and fell asleep before he could think about anything more.

Kagome was the first to wake up and she pulled away a little to watch him sleep. He had such an innocent look about him when he slept and she liked it. She watched as his gold eyes fluttered open and he gave her a smile and touched their foreheads together. She smiled back and wound her hand through his. They stayed like that, not speaking just enjoying each other for the longest time before she gave him a gentle kiss and then she rose. Inuyasha's hand pressed firmly against her lower back, supporting her as she stood up.

She swayed a little but the pain was gone and she sent him a smile. He gave her one in return and then stood with her.

"Where do you think we should look for your friends?" Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled.

"If I know my friends like I do, they are working on getting back to Bone Eater's Well. I think we should meet them there." Inuyasha nodded and then bent down. Kagome smiled and climbed onto his back. She held him tightly and nuzzled his neck. He gave a chuckle.

"That tickles, Kagome." She smiled and then buried her face into his neck. He gave her a gentle nuzzle with his cheek and then took off. He ran in the direction of the well for a good four hours before a demon suddenly stood in their path. She slipped off of his back and her bow was in her hands. Tetsusaiga was drawn and Kagome and Inuyasha stood as one. The demon watched this with fear in its eyes.

"Be true." She whispered to her arrow and then released it. A wave of purification powers followed after it and Inuyasha raised his sword above his head.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Wind Scar now unleashed, the demon could only watch in horror as their attack aimed right for him. He had no chance of running and his body was ripped to shreds. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Kagome looked at him and then walked towards the remains. She picked up a jewel shard and Inuyasha smiled. "And that makes it worth it." Kagome suddenly looked at him with such a sad look that he sheathed his swords and walked over towards her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, why do you want the jewel shards so bad?" Inuyasha sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Kagome, we've been through this a thousand times. I want to become full demon."

"Why?" Kagome's soft voice was thick with tears and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

"Because… I'm not strong enough." He said at a low whisper as he hung his head. Kagome shook her head and then walked into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself tightly to him. His arms immediately wound their way around her small waist and he held her close as his head rested on hers.

"Yes, you are, Inuyasha. You're strong enough. Look at what you just did. With a single blow, you slay a demon that possible couldn't be slain. No matter what demon or challenge we face, you always come out of it victorious. And…I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha. I don't want you to become a full demon and there is no true need for you to do such a thing."

Inuyasha listened to her words for the first time and saw the truth in them. Kagome didn't want him as a human or a demon, but as a half-demon, he was the love of her life. He always won the battles they came across and that's when he knew. He had wanted to be something that could catch Kagome's eye when, in reality, he had had it all of this time.

"Another reason was that I wanted to catch your attention." Kagome smiled into his neck. "Yet, I've had it from the start, haven't I?" Kagome nodded against his neck and he held her close. "We still need to find the jewel shards, if only so that you and I can protect them better."

"We?"

"Well, you're the protector of the Shikon no Tama and I am your protector. That means we both are protecting the Shikon no Tama." Kagome smiled again and then she pulled back. She gave him a kiss that rocked his entire world. Hungry yet gentle still, the kiss turned him inside and out. He moaned and kissed her back. They clung together for quite some time and then they pulled away with a sigh. Inuyasha knelt down once more and she climbed onto his back. Bone Eater's Well was a long way away and they had to try and get there soon. Kagome clung tightly to Inuyasha, knowing that he now sought the jewel shards only to keep her safe.

She clung to that thought as she fell asleep. Inuyasha sensed her tiredness and slowed down to a walk so that she would fall off. For about an hour they walked and then Kagome stirred. It was already dark around them.

"Inuyasha?" He made a sound that said he was listening. "Shouldn't we make camp now?" Inuyasha looked around them and then nodded.

"Didn't realize it had gotten so dark." He commented as he sniffed the area, trying to find a danger free zone. He found one near some hot springs and knew that Kagome would enjoy the hot springs. She always did. "Found a camp area with some hot springs nearby."

"Yay!" Kagome gave a gleeful cry and Inuyasha laughed. He ran towards the camping area that he had found and set her down. She immediately assessed the area and saw the hot springs. She got some water and boiled up some ramen. They ate after they had set camp up. Inuyasha watched as Kagome suddenly stood.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around on her way to the hot springs. "May I join you?" Kagome blushed but gave a shy smile and nodded her acceptance. She held out her hand and he took it in his own. She led the way to the hot springs, knowing that nothing would be the same after this.

_Styxx- "Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry about the slight cliffie but it was kinda fun. Anyway, I'll try to have the second chapter up soon and to those of you who say I took it a little fast, they have known each other for two years and love each other deeply. It's not my fault that they would take it fast and besides, my fingers and my muse take over. I have no control over this."_


	2. Strength And Steam

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "Here is the second chapter of the first sequel. I don't have much else to do so this is the fifth update I've done in one day. Expect sensual warning."_

Strength and Steam

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as Kagome took her clothes off. She had felt more comfortable with his eyes closed until she was in the water and he couldn't say he blamed her. She was willing to allow him to bathe with her but undressing in front of someone was a little wary at first. He remembered what she looked like from her shoulders up without clothes on but she had always sat him before he had saw anything else.

"Alright, I'm in." Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that she was in the water up to her chin. He wanted to sigh in disappointment but he allowed nothing by.

"Okay. My turn."

_**WARNING: Sensual activity is about to occur and if you don't like it, you can skip it. If not, then continue on but I have warned you. –Styxx**_

He didn't wait for her to close her eyes before he met them and untied his outer kimono. She realized that he didn't care if she saw him naked and blushed a deep red. She didn't turn away but continued to watch. He slipped the outer clothing off of his shoulders and then reached for his shirt. He pushed it off his own shoulders and she wanted to moan in appreciation.

His chest was a golden color that rippled with muscle even though he had a slender build. He had a slight trail of hair on his stomach that led to beneath his pants but there was no more. A scar or two shimmered every time he moved. He gave her a shy smile and she returned it even though her blush refused to go away. He reached for the strings of his pants and slid them off of his hips. Her blush deepened but she didn't stop her visual exploration.

His hips were narrow and his legs were long and lean with muscle. His erection was nestled in between silver curls. She wanted a taste of him so badly but before she could move, he waded into the water. He dove under and then he drove himself up. He twisted his head to get some hair back over his left shoulder and then looked at her with such hunger that she left the cover of the water and walked towards him.

He sucked in his breath. She was a goddess while he was nothing more than a half-breed. Her arms were small but full of muscle. Her breasts were large and firm. Her waist was narrow but rippled with some muscle. Her hips swayed as she walked towards him. His body tightened even more, something he had thought impossible.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moaned as her curls touched his erection. Hard and throbbing, it was a bundle of nerves all on edge. Kagome gave him a shy smile and then kissed him. He moaned again as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her close and her breast touched his chest. He hissed and she moaned wantonly. He gives her a smile that could tempt the devil.

"You wanna?" She didn't have to ask him what he meant; she knew exactly what he meant. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and blushed but she nodded anyway. He gave her another smile and then kissed her again. This time, however, he ran his hands up her sides and gently cupped her breast with work-roughened hands and she moaned. He gently released her lips and skimmed his lips down her neck. He suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He moaned against her collarbone and laid her down on his clothes.

He gently continued his exploration of her body, gently stroking her breast and his lips suckling the way down to her breasts. He licked the undersides of both of them and she hissed in pleasure. She felt him smile as he pressed a gentle kiss on her left nipple. He suddenly took her nipple into his mouth and she moaned and started to thrash around beneath him. He chuckled and his hand started to wander lower, rubbing her stomach gently. He left the ridged peak and moved to pay attention to the neglected nipple as his hand found her junction between her legs.

He gently tangled his hand through the curls and she moaned wantonly, rubbing herself against his hand, desperate from more. He chuckled again, sending little shockwaves through her body as his fingers began to play with the lips of her entrance. She moaned and he slipped one finger inside of her. She yelped at the sudden pleasure and he slipped another finger in her. She moaned and rode his fingers, wanting more. He chuckled as he finally released her breast and trailed kisses down her belly. His free hand stroked her legs in tune with the fingers that played inside of her.

He nuzzled her curls with his nose and she moaned. He chuckled but continued to wonder where the taste of Kagome's skin had been all of his life. He continued down lower until his lips brushed hers. He teased them with his lips and teeth for a few minutes before he pushed his tongue inside of her to play with his fingers. She screamed with pleasure and he moaned at the taste of her. She tasted so good and 

he continued to run his tongue over her pleasure spot. She came with a vengeance and he pulled his tongue away to kiss her as his fingers continued to pleasure her.

When he was sure that he had wrung every drop of pleasure from her body, he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his erection. He moaned at the sensation and gently rubbed himself against her entrance. He pushed into her gently until he reached her maidenhead.

"Kagome." Kagome looked up at him with pleasure glazed eyes and he smiled down at her. "It's going to hurt a bit but then I'll take you to the stars. 'Kay?" She nodded and he plunged deep. She whimpered from the sudden pain and he began stroking her stomach while laying little kisses all over her face. He regretted that he had had to give her pain before he could give her pleasure but it was only this once. He sensed when she started to relaxed and began to move reassuringly inside of her.

The pain quickly turned to pleasure as his thrust became a little deeper, a little surer of himself. He moaned at how good she felt but he had no time to truly think about it. She came again with more force that last time and he felt her inner walls clench insistently. He moaned again and finally gave her what she asked for. He gave a howl whenever he came and she watched him, thinking him the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He collapsed, his great strength gone, and she wrapped her arms around him.

_**WARNING: Sensual activities have stopped, for those of you who didn't want to read it or go to the next chapter.**_

She stroked his back reassuringly and he sighed in content.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked her softly and she flinched before she nodded. He groaned but rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. She crossed her forearms and looked down at his beautiful face. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. He pulled out of her gently and they both moaned. He lifted her easily, his strength returned. He waded back into the hot springs and gently bathed her, removing all signs and scents of blood from the both of them.

She accidently fell asleep in his arms and he chuckled. He gently finished bathing her and took her towel from the edge of the hot springs. He gently dried her off and pulled on her clothes with some difficulty. He wrapped her in the cloth of the Fire Rat and threw his shirt over his shoulder. He yanked on his pants and lifted her again. He cradled her close as he laid down on her sleeping bag. He continued to hold her close throughout the night, even whenever his own eyes fluttered shut.

Inuyasha woke up first and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. A smile came across his face as he watched her slowly wake up.

"Morning, Kagome."

"Morning, Inuyasha." She replied cheerily. He tried to get up but she held onto him even harder. "Not yet, I want to stay like this a little while longer." He sighed but gave into her. She scratched him behind the ears and he made the closest thing to a purr that a dog could do. She giggled and he gave her a rueful grin.

"Well, now that you know my weakness, can we get up now?" She giggled again and nodded. Inuyasha rose, taking her with him. She marveled at his strength.

"Why did you ever think you weren't strong enough?" Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder as he got the water so she could cook breakfast.

"I guess it's 'cause I was always told that I wasn't strong enough and that I wasn't good enough."

"Sesshoumaru's words, I take it." Inuyasha sent her a grin as he brought the water over to her.

"Yeah."

"You really look up to him, don't you?" he sighed but nodded.

"He was always the perfect brother, the one I always wanted to be. He has the beauty, the brains, the strength, the respect; all I ever got was the sword." Inuyasha commented and Kagome knew then the truth.

"You really don't hate your brother, you love him." Inuyasha sighed but nodded once more.

"I always have looked up to the brother I've always had but whenever he made it perfectly clear that the only thing I was good for was to be a disappointment, I grew angry. That's how I pretend to hate him. I used the anger he had given me against him. I really do love him but he never even notices how much I have accomplished. It's partially another reason why I never back out of a fight. The more I show the determination I have in battle, the more I win them. Someday, I hope he notices how many battles I've won."

Kagome listened to his words and felt sorrow for him. She walked up behind him and held him close. He leaned his head on the top of her own and held her arms around him.

"Kouga?" She asked and he knew exactly what she meant.

"The same except that he never said I wasn't good enough. He was always trying to take you away from me and I was scared that he would succeed at it. Shippo I pretend to hate in hopes that maybe one day, he'll be strong enough to face the challenges that life has." Kagome listened and knew the truth of his words.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't you get the same effect if you taught Shippo how to be strong?" She felt his face heat up and knew that he was blushing.

"And let the kid know that I feel affection for him. No thanks. I'll pass on that but how's the Ramen?" Kagome laughed at his usual comment. He loved his food and Ramen was his favorite but he lacked the ability to tell most people how much he cared. Kagome hoped that someday, he would be able to open up to others the way he has with her.


End file.
